Levels of Settlements in Estonia.
This is a list of the difference sizes of settlements in Estonia and what they normally have in them. This list going from the small types of villages to half a million, Tallinn. # Small Village: This is the smallest kind of settlement in Estonia. Their population ranges from 1 to 150 in roleplay. They are extremely common and can be found everywhere. They normally have a handful of houses and maybe a apartment building or two with a bus stop and maybe a store. They might have a train station if connected to the railroad, # Village: This is a small kind of settlement in Estonia. Their population ranges from 151 to 500 in roleplay. They are common and can be found everywhere. They normally have a fair number of houses, a handful of apartment buildings, a bus stop (or more if the village is spread out), a small school, a post box, a couple of stores or restaurants or a small hotel, and maybe a couple of industrial buildings. They will sometimes be the centre of a parish with a local government or have a museum. They may also a fire station or another emergency centre, though it is rare. They will have a train station if next to a railroad line. # Small Town: This is a medium kind of settlement in Estonia. Their population ranges from 501 to 4,000 in roleplay. They are uncommon and can be found everywhere. They will have dozens of houses, several apartment buildings, a couple of bus stops, a handful of commercial buildings, a mall occasionally, a small number of gas stations, a local government building, a medium size school, usually a basic set of emergency Services and a handful of industrial buildings. They are often are connected to the railroad or have a small port, if by the sea. # Town: This is a large kind of settlement in Estonia. Their population ranges from 4,001 to 20,000 in roleplay. They have several dozen houses, dozen or more apartments, dozens of commercial buildings, a set of standard emergency services and medical centres, local and sometimes county government buildings, multiple malls, entertainment centres, a transportation hub, multiple museums, historic sites, a dozen or so industrial buildings, a large school, hotels, and so on. They are often the capital of either a parish or county. They are semi rare and can be found everything, with a large concentration of them in Harju and Ida-Viru countries. # # City: This is a very large kind of settlement in Estonia. Their population ranges from 20,001 to 100,000 in roleplay. They have at least a hundred houses, several dozen apartments, several dozen commercial buildings, multiple malls, entertainment centres, transportation hubs, government centre, a police station, a fire station, a hospital dozen or so museums, multiple schools, historic sites, hotels, at least a dozen industrial buildings, and so on. They are often the capital of a county. They are rare and can be found everything, with most of them being found in Harju and Ida-Viru countries. # Major City: This is a huge kind of Settlement in Estonia. Their population is already over 100,001 in roleplay. They have way over a hundred houses, at least a hundred commercial buildings, at least a dozen malls, multiple entertainment centres, a major transportation hub, multiple government buildings at multiple levels, many historic sites, a dozen or so hotels, dozens of industrial buildings, and so on. They are either regional centres or the capital of the nation. They are two major cities; Tallinn and Tartu.